Sandbox24
Silhouette belongs to me, and is specifically a role-play character. Don't use without my permission, please! Description Silhouette is a walking monochromatic dragonet, with colors of the grey-scale on his body. The NightWing looks very similar to Morrowseer, giving the impression that he's related to him, but with lighter colors than the false prophet. His eyes are the only part that isn't grey, black or white, which are a eye-burning highlighter color. Silhouette's horns are downright raven black, with hardly any glisten, yet aren't dull. His scale overall scale color is a dark grey, with darker grey over-scales going from the point on his snout to the end of his tail, along with silver freckles on his face, along with a small teardrop scale near his eyes. His underbelly is a lighter grey, with freckles of white on it. His wing membranes are a dark heather grey, with beads of blue stars weaved into the color, which is in a Fibonacci spiral pattern. Silhouette has a fish skin leather satchel, decorated with crocheted pictures of fish and water, which is filled with a jumble of scrolls, quills, and inks for writing, taking notes, and reading. Not terribly noted, Silhouette has a thicker tail than most purebred NightWings, and has small photophores near the end of his tail and wrists. Personality Logical at heart, Silhouette depends more on his knowledge than his emotions or feelings. Although he seems distant and cold, he's actually really shy, not good at talking to dragons at all. Skittish as well, he's often overwhelmed with emotions, which tends to interfere with his mind. Silhouette is easily scared, as well, and dislikes it when dragons scare him on purpose or for fun. Although he's easily scared, he knows how to protect himself, and is a pretty good fighter, but depends more on his speed and slight mind-reading to fight back. Silhouette is better at learning and solving problems than making relationships and friendships, making him awkward with new dragons. Abilities Silhouette, like his tribe, has fire and claws, and possess some strength. However, unlike most of his tribe, being extremely small, he's fast, and is hard to get a good grip on, having slick, oily feeling scales The small NightWing uses his speed to get away from others, and his fast-thinking mind along with what little mind-reading powers he has is a good combo. Silhouette has weak mind-reading, only able to get glimpses of thoughts and mostly auras of emotion. History Silhouette was born to his father, who had a distant SeaWing ancestor, and his mother, a purebred NightWing. The SeaWing genes passed over to him, making him seem relatively normal. When he was 2, his mother had twins, in which the younger twin, a female, died. Silhouette learned about life and death, and became deathly afraid of it, watching Death take away his little sister. Although he saw that horrible trauma, Silhouette had a steady childhood, learning about basics from his parents, and exploring the beach where he lived. However, his parents realized that the war around them wasn't safe for their dragonets, and they carefully traveled away back to their home. Silhouette had to say goodbye to his home and its beach and wildlife, to the barren and small island of the proud NightWings. However, after the war passed, his parents have sent him to Jade Mountain, where he currently resides. Relationships *RP with him Trivia * a silhouette is a dark shape and outline of someone or something visible against a lighter background, especially in dim light * he has social anxiety Silhouette.png|by Ster!! Silhouette doodle.png|by Infinity!!! Category:Miscellaneous